Legend of the Fox
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Naruto and Ino train together for a while and secret feelings will be unleashed, this is a NaruxHarem fic, harems are, NaruxIno NaruxTayuya, NaruxAnko, NaruxFemKyubi, NaruxTenten. I am in a writer's slump right now!
1. Naruto and Ino's training hour

Legend of the Fox

Naruto was taking his usual stroll through the forest and thought of a certain blonde haired kunoichi named Ino Yamanaka and the wierd thing was he didn't know why he continuously thought about her, sure she was good looking, aw heck she was beautifal, and she was one of the few people who didn't treat him like an outcast she was just way more different than everyone else, plus she was beautifal and all the time he had seen her she never got mad at Sakura for being mean to her over Sasuke although Sasuke wasn't that bad of a person he had strength, friendship, and a good sense of humor, plus he and Naruto were good friends, then Naruto saw Ino training and he shouted.

HEY INO WHAT'S UP!!!!!!!!!!!! And she nearly fell down but smiled at Naruto and shouted.

THAT WASN'T FAIR YOU SNUCK UP ON ME NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto was laughing his head off and he said.

How you been I haven't seen you for two weeks Ino. Ino was thinking about that and said.

Our lazy sensei took the day off and I went looking for you but you were in the land of the Waves. Naruto stopped laughing and said.

Oh well anyway he must be smoking something bad, besides he should help his team out more than his habit. said Naruto.

Hey I was wondering is you would like to spar with me Naruto. said Ino and Naruto said.

Alright let's do this but I won't hold back on you Ino. And Ino said.

Yea same here I won't hold back against you either.

And their fight started with Naruto summoning some clones and Ino setting some traps for him to fal in wich he almost did except he replaced himself with a log and sneaked up on her from behind and kicked her in the back but she retaliated by slamming her fist into his face and Naruto shouted.

Oww!!!!!!!! Hey Ino that really hurt I mean seriously not in the face! And Ino was laughing her head off because he was acting like a 3 year old and he knew how to make her laugh so hard, and then the Naruto she saw dissapeared and it turned out to be a clone and Naruto snuck up behind her and started tickling her mercilessly and she shouted.

OK!!! OK!!!!!! I GIVE!!! I...HAHAHAHHA...I GIVE!! And Naruto in all of his mercy stopped tickling her so she could breath and she said. we really should do this again sometime Naruto only with me tickling you. And Naruto said.

Uhhh well I guess that could be fun!

After they took a break they said their goodbyes and headed home and Naruto shouted.

I AM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Time of Paradise

Time of Paradise

Naruto was walking towards his 'more than crappy' apartment, when he kept hearing noises of a struggle, going on in the back ally next to his apartment, so out of curioustiy (I think a fox is curious) he checked out what was going on, only to see a red haired girl with most of her clothes torn, being chased by a bunch of drunks, and to top it off, most of them were ninja, so Naruto did the only thing he thought he should do, he motioned for the girl to get behind him, hesitant at first, she got behind him as she heard the perverted laughter of the men, when they saw her with 'the demon' one of them, probably the leader, got in front, drew a kunai, and stared angrily at Naruto.

'_I...I'll kill you...demon brat...and avenge my mother and my father...HAHAHA!!!' _Shouted the idiot ninja as he took another drink of his alcohol.

_'Y...Yea, and then we get to have some 'fun' with her!' _Mumbled the other idiot as he pointed towards the girl and laughed, this just made Naruto extremely angry as he drew his own kunai.

'What the heck is wrong with you?! You guys shouldn't be able to call yourselves ninja, you idiotic drunks!' Shouted Naruto as he prepared himself, one of the drunks was mad and was about to use a jutsu, when 2 Ninja arrived and glared at the drunks, one who was just named to Anbu with purple hair and matching purple eyes, was Anko Mitsarashi, the other had silver hair and a mask on that covered half of his face, with his headband over his left eye, the one the only, Copy Ninja...Kakashi Hatake.

'You should run now, before Anko here does...actually you don't want to know.' Said Kakashi as he took a defensive stance, while Anko was smirking a sadistic smirk.

'If any of you so much as move towards them even one more inch, I'll sqish all of your 'areas' into nothingness.' Anko said sadistically as she took a kunai out and licked the blade.

'You better hope we don't report this to the Hokage, or else you will never be a ninja again!' Shouted Kakashi as the drunks ran away, leaving the four to be left alone.

'Uhh...thanks for your help.' Said the red haired girl as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, he blushed at that and took a bow.

'No problem, I hate it when people do this anyway, by the way, what is your name?' Asked Naruto as the girl straightened herself out.

'My name is Tayuya, one of my friends named Ino said it would be awesome if I could come visit her today, although I was stopped by those idiots.' Said Tayuya as she grabbed peices of fabric that were on the ground and merged them back with her shirt and her skirt.

'Oh you know Ino? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage Beleive it!' Said Naruto as he flashed one of his foxy grins, only to be hit on the head by Anko.

'No way in Hell kiddo!' Said Anko as she giggled a bit, Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head.

'Sigh...well anyway, lets go report to the Hokage about this incident.' Said Kakashi as he took out a strange orange book, Anko quickly hit him on the head even harder than she hit Naruto and ripped the book up.

'IF I EVER SEE YOU READ THAT SMUT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!' Shouted Anko making Kakashi back up a bit, and he rubbed the back of his head again.

'Actually, that was the mission note takeing book, to tell of what happened on the mission and all that happened on them.' Said Kakashi as Anko turned ghost white.

'Oh shit...' Muttered Anko as Naruto laughed a bit and Tayuya also giggled a bit as well.

'Don't worry, I'll report to the Hokage about what happened today ok!' Shouted Naruto as he dragged Tayuya with him the Hokage's Tower at completely inhuman speeds, laughing the whole way, leaving Anko and Kakashi where they were.

'Ok...pay up...' Said Kakashi as Anko groaned and handed him 200 yen, because a day ago they agreed on a bet to see if Naruto could run as fast as he gloats, and for a 13 year old, he was pretty dang fast, meanwhile Ino was in the Hokage's Tower going up the stairs when she heard some crashing downstairs and before she knew it, Naruto with a red haired ninja were coming up the stairs and in the last minute Ino grabbed Tayuya's arm and they where all in the Hokage's room, with Naruto smiling while also breathing hard, and the 2 girls behind him were bug-eyed seeing how fast he was, the Hokage took a puff of his pipe and motioned for the 3 to sit down.

'Well Naruto you seem to be in a hurry, is something wrong?' Asked Sarutobi (Aka The Hokage) as he noticed Naruto was out of breath.

'Yea...this girl...named Tayuya here...was being mugged and raped...by Konoha ninja, and they tried to kill us!' Said Naruto as he fell down from exhaustion and Tayuya and Ino helped Naruto up and set him down on the chair, the Hokage was furious and had found out who the ninja were and had them leave their headbands and all of their ninja gear in his office as an Anbu escorted them out, before they were out they shot death glares at Naruto and mumbled something about 'killing the Demon fox' or something like that.

'Well this has certainly been an exciting day.' Said the Hokage as he told Ino and Tayuya to bring him home, before he did he noticed that Tayuya was formerly from the sound so he made her a Konoha citizen as well as a ninja, as an extra bonus he put her on team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, Tayuya happily obliged.

As soon as they made it to Naruto's apartment it was already dark Naruto was awake the whole time, he just wanted to see if these 2 girls actually cared about him at all, at least compared to the villagers at least, when they made it inside, they were more than surprised to see it was a nice clean apartment a couple of ramen cups here and there obviously, but the place was still clean and they put Naruto on his bed and both kissed him on the cheek and Ino went out the door, while Tayuya stayed since she had nowhere to go yet, and she snuggled up close to Naruto as they both fell asleep.


End file.
